Ariel Esimae(perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric (Favored) Level: 5 Experience: 10421 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Elven, Infernal Deity: Helina NPC Usage: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (03 pts) +1 4th level DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max - 2) HP: 37 = + CON(+5) + FC (0) (Cleric) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 26 = + DEX(+2) + ARM(9) + SHD(3) + Natural(1) + Defl(1)# AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(+2) + Defl(1)# AC Flatfooted: 24 = + ARM(9) + SHD(3) + Natural(1) + Defl(1)# INIT: +02 = (+2) + Misc(0) BAB: +03 = + Class 02(00) CMB: +05 = (+3) + STR (+2) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB(+3) + STR(+2) + DEX(+2) + Defl(1)# Fortitude: +06 = + Class 02(0) + CON(+1) + Misc(+1)* Reflex: +04 = + Class 02(0) + DEX(+2) + Misc(+1)* Will: +08 = + Class 02(0) + WIS(+3) + Misc(+1)* +10 vs. Fear Effects Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Resistances: 5 Cold, Acid, & Electricity * = Protection (Defense) Domain # = Ring of Protection +1 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee +1 Scimitar: Attack: +6 = + Str(+2) + MWK(+1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slashing MWK Morningstar: Attack: +6 = + Str(+2) + MWK(+1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon/Piercing, Silver MWK Longspear: Attack: +6 = + Str(+2) + MWK(+1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing, Reach Ranged Javelin: Attack: +5 = + DEX +2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Pierce Fire Bolt(sp): Attack: +5 = + DEX(+2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Touch & Fire Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 WIS, +2 CHA Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (bonus skill point chosen x5) Darkvision: Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability: Can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the Aasimar's class level). Celestial Resistance: Acid resistance 5, Cold resistance 5, and Electricity resistance 5. Class Features Armor & Weapons: Light & Medium Armor, Shield (except Tower), Simple Weapons and Proficient with scimitar (favored weapon of Helina) Aura (Ex): Good Spells: Casts prepared cleric spells (see below) Channel Energy (Su): Positive energy 5/day, 3d6, DC 14 Will save for half Domains: Fire & Protection (Defense) Fire Domain: Fire Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from outstretched hand. Can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If it hits the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every 2 cleric levels. Can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + WIS modifier = 6x/day. Protection Domain: Receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 cleric levels. Defense Subdomain: Deflection Aura (Su): Once each day, can emit a 20ft aura for a number of rounds equal to cleric level. Allies within the aura gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC and CMD. Orisons: May prepare four orisons per day Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for Cure Feats Selective Channeling (General 1st level): Choose whom to affect with channel energy (exclude Charisma Bonus number of individuals within radius) Shield Focus (General 3rd level): Increase the AC bonus granted by any shield you are using by 1. Armor Proficiency, Heavy (General 5th level): Can wear Heavy Armor Traits Courageous (Combat): Gain a +2 trait bonus on Saving Throws against fear effects. Focused Mind (Magic): Gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 20 = + INT(+1)/Level; FC(5) (Cleric-5) 00 = + INT(00)/Level; FC(0) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 2 +0 Climb -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +8 1 3 2 +2* Disable Device 0 0 1 -3 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal +7 1 3 3 +2$ Intimidate +2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +5/7 1 3 1 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Religion) +9/11 5 3 1 +2 (Book) Linguistics +5 1 3 1 +0 Perception +5 0 0 3 +2* Perform ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +9 5 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft +10 5 3 1 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival +3 0 0 3 +0 Swim -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 * = Aasimar Racial Bonus $ = Healing Kit or Leeching Kit Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * All D Burning Hands D Produce Flame D Shield D Barkskin Level 03 D Fireball D Prot. From Energy Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (4/day Known) Level 01 (4+1+1 per day) Level 02 (3+1 per day) * Light * Bless * Lesser Restoration * Resistance * Doom * Hold Person * Guidance * Shield of Faith * Sound Burst * Detect Magic * Divine Favor D Barkskin D Burning Hands Level 03 (2+1 per day) * Searing Light * Dispel Magic D Fireball Spontaneous Cast Cure Light Wounds, Cure Moderate Wounds, Cure Serious Wounds Orisons DC13 1st Level DC14 2nd Level DC15 3rd Level DC16 Caster Level = 5 (+2 For Concentration) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (worn) 0 lb +1 Full Platemail 2650 gp 50 lb Shield, +1 Light Wooden 1153 gp 5 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb +1 Scimitar 2315 gp 4 lb MWK Longspear 305 gp 9 lb Javelins, Cold Iron (5 ) 10 gp 10 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp ( 4 lb) -Bedroll 0.1 gp ( 5 lb) -Blanket 0.2 gp ( 1 lb) -Winter blanket 0.5 gp ( 3 lb) -Cleric vestments 5 gp ( 6 lb) Water proof bags (2) empty 1 gp ( 1 lb) Chainshirt 100 gp (25 lb) crowbar 2 gp ( 5 lb) Waterskin 1 gp ( 4 lb) Leeching Kit 5 gp ( 5 lb) Sub-total (59 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Water proof bags (2) Books 1 gp ( 1 lb) -Book of The Planes (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of Religion (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Trail rations (10 days) 5 gp (10 lb) Sub-total (15 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Thunderstone 30 gp ( 1 lb) Holy Water (5 flasks) 125 gp ( 5 lb) Wand of CLW (50 charges) 750 gp ( 0 lb) Acid (3 flasks) 30 gp ( 3 lb) Liquid Ice (3 flasks) 120 gp ( 6 lb) Sub-total (15 lb) Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb Healing Kit (10 uses) 50 gp 1 lb Anti-toxin (2 vials) 100 gp 0 lb Potion of CLW 50 gp 0 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Holy Symbol, Wooden 1 gp 0 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Pearl of Power (1st level) 1000 gp 0 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp 0 lb +1 Amulet of Natural Armor 2000 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 92½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 51-116 101-175 Finances PP: 0 GP: 2 SP: 8 CP: 7 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 4' 9" Weight: 111 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Cream Appearance: Little like Joan of Arc. Short and petite, but stronger than she looks. Still looks her age at 16 years old. Her eyes can be warm or ice cold depending on her mood. Demeanor: Quiet and girlish at times, but can be struck with the fervor of justice and good will not hesitate. She is fearless and even recklessly so. Background: Ariel was orphaned at around 8 years old and left to be raised by the church of Helina. Despite being a young girl she showed spirit and determination to be raised in the order. She received her goddess's martial training and ability to wield fire. She exercised her muscles well, having reasonably good strength, agility and stamina, despite her small and petite stature. Having dealt with the death of her parents she has mastered her fears and become quite courageous to compensate. Since turning 16 she has decided she is ready to begin her journey to bring law and justice against evil in the world and protect the innocent. She arrived in Venza City to inquire about opportunities. Adventure Log DMC Spent = 5 XP Received: 3300 (4th level-22xp/day) Treasure Received: 3750 GP (4th level-25gp/day) Beggar's Belief XP Received: 2403 Treasure Received: 2413 GP, 6 SP, 7 CP Wand of CLW (5 Charges)(75gp), MWK on Scimitar (300gp), Potion of CLW (50gp) Expansion XP Received: 4718 Treasure Received: 1830 GP (after spending 75gp on holy water consumed in adventure) Holy Water 3 flasks (75gp), 3 flasks Acid (30gp), +1 Full Platemail (2650gp), 1st level Pearl of Power (1000gp), 3 flasks Liquid Ice (120gp) A Visit With Father Kedric XP Received: 2088 Treasure Received: 2401gp Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: None gained HP: Max -2 =6+1=7 Skill Pts: 8 = +2(Cleric) +1(Int) +4(Old Total) +1(FC) = 8(New Total) Spent on Knowledge(The Planes), Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Knowledge(Religion) Added Spells: Detect Magic, Shield of Faith Level 3: Class: Cleric BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Selective Channeling Features: Channel Energy 2d6 HP: Max -2 =6+1=7 Skill Pts: 12 = +2(Cleric) +1(Int) +8(Old Total) +1(FC) = 12(New Total) Spent on Knowledge(Arcana), Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Sense Motive Added Spells: Hold Person, Lesser Restoration, Barkskin (D) Level 4: Class: Cleric BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Ability: +1 Strength Feat: n/a Features: Channel Energy 2d6 HP: Max -2 =6+1=7 Skill Pts: 16 = +2(Cleric) +1(Int) +12(Old Total) +1(FC) = 16(New Total) Spent on Linguistics(added Infernal language), Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Sense Motive Added Spells: Divine Favor, Sound Burst Level 5: Class: Cleric BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Channel Energy 3d6 HP: Max -2 =6+1=7 Skill Pts: 20 = +2(Cleric) +1(Int) +16(Old Total) +1(FC) = 20(New Total) Spent on Diplomacy, 2 x Spellcraft, Knowledge(Religion) Added Spells: Searing Light, Dispell Magic, Fireball (D) Level 6 to Level 7 Next, and so on . . . Approvals * Approval (Jan. 21st, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 * Approval (Jan. 24th, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 * Approval (April 20th, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 * Approval (July 13, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 * Approval (Oct 9th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 4 * Approval (Nov 20th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 5 and Retired * Used as an NPC who does not receive XP Category:NPC